Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Auror4545
Summary: Hey I wrote this fic for Wes but I have changed it some. Its my take on the 5th book! And there might be a little Romance in it.!
1. The Presents

****

Harry Potter 

and Order of Phoenix 

CHAPTER 1

By Auror4545

__

A/N Hey this is my first fic, please no flames!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I get good reviews I might continue it. Well it takes place during the summer after GOF at the Dursleys! Here we go!

"Well after the stunning murders continue, people everywhere are wondering, what is doing this! The Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries have alerted us that there is no way of knowing who or where this can happen. Stay tuned for more news." The muggle TV clearly stated that muggles all over were being tortured again by the Dark Lord. Once again Harry's family were torturing him also. As Harry came home they immediately told him that all his electricity in his room where cut out, including heat! 

Although they didn't tell him this, Harry knew perfectly well that their bank account had gone from bad to bankruptcy! And there food had reached an all-time low! It was now just merely oranges, however Dudley still was Prince and Harry the ugly frog. Harry had been hoping for the past month that the letter from the Weasley's to invite him to their house, but it is yet t come. The only thing that kept Harry alive was Sirius and Ron's letters. Today, his birthday, all of his presents had reached a new level. Hagrid had sent him many cakes and butterbeer (which had improved a lot since the last rock cakes Harry had). A note had been attached saying:

Dear Harry,

Hope this gets to your in time for your birthday.

GUESS WHAT?? I found Buckbeat! Yah, it turns out Sirius has been ridin' him this whole time!

I guess you already new that though. 

I can't wait to see you at school, I wont say where I am though.

See you,

Hagrid

Ron had sent him a dozen small pastries, with a book called _Quiditch Teams throughout the Nations. _Hermione sent him a new set of Exploding Snap while Sirius sent him the best present by far. It seemed to be two brooms, two wands, a diary, two cauldrons, two sets of dragon hid gloves. They all where in a unbreakable glass case which can be shrunk by pressing a button. Harry thought that Siruis had just bought his equipment for next year but then he read the note. 

Harry,

Hey! Happy birthday, guess what? Dumbledore has given Ron a pet, and not just any pet. Its a dog. His name is Siuris. He will be staying with Hagrid at Hogwarts. Isn't that cool??? Well I hope the muggles aren't treatin you that bad. The Weasley's are really nice, they were a couple years ahead of me at Hogwarts but we know each other o.k. Also about your present. It isn't as weird as you thought. It happens to be Lily and James' school things! I know you will like it. Also that isn't all of my present, the next part is coming later, it will be there in about two days. But you will like it even more. Here's a hint, it's name is Godric and it flies. Can you guess what it is?? Well gotta go, bye!

- Siruis

Harry was dumbfounded, he loved it! In all the ecxcitment he forgot about the school list.

Dear Mr. Potter.

Due to the inconvenience of your relatives lack of understanding of the magical ways. I have instructed a friend of mine who lives in your neighborhood to pick you up for the train ride on September 1st and to get your supplies on August 24th. Her name is Arabella Figg, I believe you have met.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry

Order of Merlin, 1st Class

__

Arabella Figg, Harry thought. OY! She is the lady on my street! 

A/N I know it is pretty short but more will come, please like it!!!!!!!!! Also, disclaimers are very annoying so mine can be located in my author profile!

P.S Can you guess what the other present is?


	2. Arabella Figg

my fic, order of the pheniox chap 2 ****

Harry Potter 

and Order of Phoenix 

CHAPTER 2: The Presents

By Auror4545

__

A/N - I lot of you reviewers got it right. More than I thought. I am writing this so late cause I went to Michigan on vacation. And it is a long drive. (I live in GA) But the upside is that I wrote some of my fanfics on the way there. Also school starts for me in one week so it may start coming out a little slower. I AM SO SORRY. But between, school, and football, I am packed, but I will try and make it good for yall!

Harry always knew that their was something weird about ole Miss Figg across the street. But he never would have guessed that she was a Witch. That would explain a lot of the things he had seen over there. Like once in her closet was a robe. And other small things like that which Harry had forgotten over the years. 

  


Also he had no idea what this new flying contraction could be. It couldn't be a broomstick because their wasn't the latest model out yet. And Sirius new he loved his owl. But what could it be? The he had a thought. 

__

Could it be? No they are to rare! But maybe.......

Harry couldn't wait to see what came. 

Today being August 1st, Harry had a while to wait until the 24th, but just as he thought about that another different kind of owl came in. And it dropped a letter on his lap.

Dear Harry,

I bet you never guessed it. But as you must know now, I am a full grown witch! I went to school just before your father and taught him in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was a great man, the world lost two great people. He was also a well accomplished Chaser at that. Anyway I understand how horrible the Dursleys are so I am offering you to come to my house tomorrow. Make sure you pack everything you need for school, because after the 24th I believe that the Weasley's would like you over. Well if that's that. I have another bit of good news. Dumbledore forgot to send you it but, it seems you along with every other Potter, have been awarded Prefect. You badge is enclosed. And I believe that you know the restrictions. You also have to read a manual that states the maximum and minimum amount of points that should be taken off for certain crimes. Well I guess I should leave you to pack. Bye.

You neighbor,

Arabella Figg

Harry couldn't help but say, "Wow!" He would have a month of Dursley free time. But one concern still was left on his mind, _I'm a prefect. I have broken about every single school rule. I wonder if Hermione and Ron are prefects. Well of course Hermione is but what about Ron? I sure hope so, I hope that he wants to be also! I will just have to keep my fingers crossed._

Harry went down to breakfast to find Uncle Vernon at the table. _Well its now or never._

"Er- Uncle Vernon? Would it be ok if I went away for the rest of the summer?"

"Those howling mad idiots better not be comin' through my fireplace again!"

"No, no sir. I will walk there." Harry said nervously.

"What! Your ganna walk there? Nobody like, YOU lives near us." He yelled, now on his feet.

"Sure there is. Can I just go?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sure! You go ahead and walk to your so called house. Just dont come back until next summer!"

With that Harry, happily, walked up to his room.

He packed all his stuff. Then he pressed the button to shrink his parents school things. After everything was packed. Harry got to owls, he recognized one as Pig and the other as Hermione's owl.

Hey Harry,

How is it goin? Sirius is so fun to live with. He and Fred and George get along so well. I think if he gets pardoned he will work for them at their future joke shop. Did you get the other present yet. Probably not. It is so cool! I cant believe you have one! Also please say you are prefect! Hermione is and so am I, I can't stand it if your not. Well I have to go I will see you on August 24th at Diagon Ally! BYE!

-Ron

Dear Harry,

Hello, how are you. I hope that the Dursleys are treating you right! And guess what? I AM A PREFECT! So is Ron, and I know you are. Because I have a book on Prefects and almost every single Potter is a prefect! Well I have to go and finish my homework. So I will see you at Diagon Ally! Bye

-Hermione

Harry couldn't help but smile glee fully that his to best friends were prefects with him. This way if Malfoy ever said anything rude, they could take away points. _Malfoy_, Harry thought. _I wonder if his dad had anything to do with the recent murders on muggles. I am sure he did. _

Later that night Harry finished packing and he also had written back Ron and Hermione telling them about him being a prefect. Just as he got on bed a great beautiful phoenix flew into his room. _I knew it!. _

It flew next to him and Harry could see that it had a small collar on its neck. Harry read the words to himself

__

"James Potter loves Lily Evans Potter forever. October 30, 1981" 

Then there was a beautiful picture of them to holding a little dark headed boy. 

"'Lo Godric: Harry said fighting back tears. 

A/N - For those who haven' figured it out yet. Godric is the Pheniox. And for people who are good at dates., James must have charmed the words on the collar the day before he died. HOW SWEET! Well thanks for readin!


	3. A Trip Down Privet Drive

A/N- Guys... I am so sorry for this long wait. It is terrible of me for the 15 of you that actually read and reviewed my story. I am terribly sorry please forgive me. I will try and make up for it by writing good. Thanks! Also I recommend if you read my first two chapters a while ago that you re- read them so you are familiar with them.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter  
  
and Order of Phoenix  
  
CHAPTER 3: A Trip Down Privet Drive Road  
  
By Auror4545  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry put Godric down on his bed while making a metal note to buy a cage for him in Diagon Ally. Then he noticed a note that the beautiful bird brought him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
Hey. I hope you like Godric. He was your father's before you. And his father before him and so on. The oldest Potter man in every generation received it when they went to Hogwarts. I know its a little late but I wasn't really in the position to send you anything, even if it was from your dad. Godric sought me out while I was at Remus' house and I decided to wait till your birthday. Well I hope Godric helps you throughout your school years as much as he did James. Have a great time at Arabella Figg's house. Bye.  
  
-Snuffles  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry gently stroked Godric, who had taken a immediate likening to Hedwig. The feeling was mutual.  
  
  
  
Harry decided he was ready to leave so he grabbed his trunk, took a long look over his room and left. As he walked down the stairs he once again heard the muggle news on again.  
  
"A terrible disaster stuck England last night. In a small town called Little Hangleton, it was a ordinary day. Small boys and girls played soccer in the village park and grown ups gathered at the local pub to discuss gossip and other town matters. But their innocent fun was soon disrupted when a storm of masked terrorists. Only 3 survived the terrible attack, they commented that the terrorist seemed to have little sticks that shot red and green sparks. They are currently at a hospital called St. Mungo's, this hospital specialized in these types of attacks. One highly powerful expert on this matter named Albus Dumbledore comments  
  
'This attack against the hardworking mu- people of Little Hangleton is not coincidental or of accident. This is the work of a dark lord who has recently risen and his minions called Death Eaters. If you ever see a fiery snake or skull in the air, run. Gather your family and run. If you see men in black robes with little sticks, run. Do not attempt to fight them, run. God be with you.'  
  
And the Death Eaters' have been spotted where other murders have taken place all over Europe and appears to of taken over Little Hangleton and are using it as their base of operation. But Albus Dumbledore informs us that we should NOT try and retake it.  
  
Now for the weather....."  
  
  
  
Wow! Harry thought. Little Hangleton, where do I know that name from. Ah, yes, thats were Crouch took me with the portkey, that' where Voldemort's dad lived. Thats where Wormtail killed Ced-. Harry still had trouble thinking about Cedric. He barely ever slept without hearing, Kill the Spare, over and over in his head.  
  
  
  
Harry quickly pushed that thought away from his brain, he hated that memory and he cursed the day. So Harry decided to think of how much fun it will be to go to a witch's house.  
  
  
  
Harry walked down into the kitchen where the Dursley's were having afternoon tea.  
  
"Well, bye now." He said cheerfully.  
  
"Where are you going?" Aunt Petunia said afraid of him walking outside with his wizard materials.  
  
"To Mrs. Figg, I'm staying with her the rest of the summer."  
  
"What, bloody hell your not." Uncle Vernon said.  
  
"She's a wi- I mean, she's one of my kind."  
  
"Whatever! Just go, now!" Uncle Vernon said loudly reaching for a big glass he always used for brandy.  
  
~  
  
  
  
Harry walked down Privet Drive, Arabella Figg's house was not to far away, but it was a great sunny day so lingered. When he finally reached her house he knocked on the door. She answer in swiftly, but she was in her robes, not her usually peach dress.  
  
"Hello again Harry Potter"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Thank you for reading this. Once again I'm sorry, I hope to get the next one up next Saturday, I am on vacation until then, sorry! BYE for now.  
  
-Wes 


	4. Good Times on Privet Drive

A/N- Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to get this one out but its finally here. I have a couple of announcements... First, I NEED AN ONLINE PROOFREADER BADLY. I stink at grammar and my parents haven't finished the HP books yet so I don't want to ruin anything for them so please help me out and email me if you want to help @ WildWildWes45@aol.com. Thanks. Second I have a new policy about reviews. I'm not ganna harass ya by saying I won't update this unless you review 10 times or any crap like that, but if you leave a signed review I will then go and read some of one of your stories. Whether I like it or not is fate, but I will start it! Well here comes the story....  
  
Harry Potter And Order of Phoenix  
  
CHAPTER 4: Good Times on Privet Drive  
  
By Auror4545  
  
  
  
Harry loved staying at Mrs. Figg's house! Like at the Weasley's; he could eat fine meals whenever he pleased, he could stay up late and talk about wizarding matters with Mrs. Figg, Harry could even do his Hogwarts homework in a properly lighted room (at the Dursley's, he was forced to do his homework under a bread spread using a flashlight at all hours of the night). But at his new residence, Mrs. Figg even helped him with his homework. However, as good as the Figg house was, Harry still counted the day until he would go to Diagon Ally and meet with Ron and Hermione. He missed the companionship of people his age (Dudley didn't count). It seemed lately his peers were the only things that could get his mind off the events of the Triwizard tournament.  
  
One day Harry woke up to the sound of Mrs. Figg running around the house recklessly. He glanced at his clock and saw it was only 8:30 so he tried to go back to sleep. Curiosity got the best of him though so he slipped into some clothes and went downstairs.  
  
"Oh good Harry, your up." The old witch said  
  
"Morning, where are you going?" Harry asked. Earlier in the week she had promised to take Harry to Briscoe Park where he could practice quidditch. Briscoe Park was a wizard park not to far from Surrey.  
  
"I'm so sorry dear, but the ministry called me to London today for some reason and I absolutely have to go. I'm so sorry." She said and Harry could tell she was.  
  
"It's ok." Harry said very disappointed.  
  
"You could go down to the park. It's just two blocks away. There are lots of kids up there your age!" Mrs. Figg said trying to cheer him up anyway she could. She really felt bad about breaking her promise to the boy but the Minister had personally invited him and as much as she disagreed with him, she could not decline.  
  
"Muggle kids." Harry said almost to himself.  
  
Mrs. Figg scolded him; "Muggle kids are just as good as regular kids are! You just give them a chance." She glanced at the clock in her den (which to her said YOUR LATE) "Uh, oh, I'm late, got to go. Bye!" And she was gone.  
  
  
  
Harry sulked for a while that day. He passed the time by finishing his homework, writing a letter to Sirius about Mrs. Figg, which he discarded later. Finally around 2:45 he decided to give the park a shot and he slipped into some shoes and started off to park.  
  
Halfway there he passed the Dursley house and saw his aunt and uncle through the window. He had a terrifying thought that Dudley and his gang were there and this thought almost made him turn back but he decided he would go to the park anyway.  
  
When he reached the park he was happy not to see Dudley anywhere. He did see an unoccupied bench, which sat on immediately. He watched as a group of kids his age playing football. (A/N I'm not sure what this is called in England, but this is where you use your hand football not your feet so I'm sorry to all the Brits out there for not being correct but I live in the US and don't know the British language) Harry remembered the basics of the game from his muggle gym class he took before he knew he was a wizard. After watching the game for 15 minutes he was eager to play and let some energy out. However, since none of the players seemed very inviting, Harry decided to leave when...  
  
"Potter?" Someone was calling him. "Harry Potter? Is that you?" Harry turned around to find David Cooper. "Remember me, went to school together, at Little Whinging Elementary. Remember?" Harry did remember him; David was one of the few people who were half way decent at his school to him.  
  
"Hey David, how's it going?" Harry stammered.  
  
"I'm fine, so where ya been? You still live with Dudley?" Harry nodded; "well I guess you're not fine. So you wanna play?" David gestured to the rest of the players looking hopefully at David and Harry.  
  
"Sure." Harry said.  
  
"Great! Your on my team, we are winning 21-14 and they have the ball. We're playin' tackle with...  
  
  
  
  
  
Two and half-hours later the game finally broke up. Harry and David's team won 77-76 and Harry was very pleased. He played very well because he is so quick and has great hands because of his seeker training. The group then decided to go for ice cream and invited Harry to along with them, he agreed immediately. That day was the first time he had fun with muggles in a long time. When he got home it was long after dark.  
  
"So did you have fun dear?" Mrs. Figg asked when he got home.  
  
"Yah, I met some kids, we played football then went for ice cream." Harry replied.  
  
"See I told you muggles could be good people if you give them a chance!"  
  
"I always knew that, its just those same kids always shunned me when I was at their school," Harry said.  
  
"Well it seems as if you have finally left Dudley's shadow. Well I guess not physically Dudley's shadow still covers you but..." Harry laughed, "Now go wash up, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."  
  
"Yes mam."  
  
That night Harry had a great dinner with Mrs. Figg and didn't do his homework at odd times in the night for a change. He also had a nice, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N- well there's number four. I wrote this on the way back from visiting my grandpa in Mississippi so its basically all fluff, but hey I liked it and hopefully yall did too! I hope to get the next chapter out this week. It will have:  
  
+ Ron and Hermione (always good)  
  
+ The Order of the Pheonix  
  
+ And DEATH EATERS!  
  
Until then  
  
PEACE 


End file.
